Jobs
Ranger *Similar to the original Dragon Warrior "Hero but with new nature oriented skills. *Designed as a "jack-of-all-trades" which can fill any role within the party. *Can equip Swords, Bows, Boomerangs, and Medium Armor *High Growth stats: Resilence, Intelligence *Normal Growth stats: HP, MP, Str, Agi *The Ranger is decent at everything and bad at nothing, this class is especially good at resisting status effects. Their only real downfall is a lack of group targeting abilities outside of being the exclusive user of Boomerang weapons. Soldier *Can equip all weapons and armor not specifically reserved to a single class. Only class that can equip Heavy Armor. *Designed as a tank, with high physical defense and hp. *Skill list includes a wide variety of elemental and utility attacks. *High Growth stats: HP, Resilience *Normal Growth stats: Strength *Low Growth stats: MP, Agility, Intelligence *Soldiers are an extremely reliable class that are especially good at hitting enemies with elemental weaknesses. Despite their average Strength stat Soldiers typically hit very hard due to having access to all the strongest weapons in the game. However, they are among the slowest classes and a limited MP pool means they have to carefully choose when to use their skills. Fighter *Can equip Knives, Spears and Claws and can only use Light armor *Designed for precision attacking, with a critical hit bonus of +1 every 4 levels, as well as a natural evasion boost of (AGI / 12). *Skills include a variety of status attacks that also deal damage and a few extremely reliable generic damage skills. *High Growth stats: Strength, Agility *Normal Growth stats: Resilience *Low Growth stats: HP. MP, Intelligence *Fighters are able to produce some of the highest damage values in the game with their extremely high Strength growth and increased critical hit rate. Their skills push this even higher. Their high Agility assures they will almost always outspeed their opponents. However, they need to be careful as their low HP and average Resilences means they cannot take too many hits. Priest *Can equip Wands, Spears, Hammers, Light armor, and Medium armor *Designed as a healer with decent attack capabilities. *Uses high-level healing magic limited mid to high level damaging magic. *High Growth stats: Resilence, MP *Normal Growth stats: Strength, HP, Intelligence *Low Growth stats: Agility *Priests are extremely reliable utility casters with access to a wide ranger of buffs, debuffs, healing spells, and status attacks. They also are the only class capable of learning the powerful sacred Beat family spells that can instantly destroy enemies. They also have access to the Infernos family Wind element spells. Overall, the Priest is a very reliable class that functions best in a support role, helping the other classes get their much higher damage in. Wizard *Can equip Knives, Wands, and Light armor *Designed as long-range firepower, and is thus not well-armored. *Uses high-level attack magic, a number of potent status effect spells, and a number of powerful utility spells. *High Growth stats: MP, Intelligence *Normal Growth stats: Agility *Low Growth stats: HP, Strength, Resilience *Wizards can defeat opponents with a wide variety of elemental spells and can hit every category of enemy grouping. Nothing can destroy large groups of enemies as fast as a Wizard. Their decent Agility stat helps them get their damage in early in a round, leaving others to clean up the leftovers. Unfortunately, their defenses leave much to be desired and if not carefully protected by others they tend to be in for a world of hurt.